Numerous different types of mobile electronic devices currently exist for both computing and/or communication applications. These mobile computing and/or communication devices are widely accepted and used in everyday life applications ranging from business, research, technology, schooling, networking, leisure, athletics, travel, and the like. These mobile electronic devices include, for example, a notebook, netbook, tablet, smart phone, car GPS, bicycle GPS, medical devices, Internet access device, social media access device, and the like. Generally, each mobile device is equipped with hardware and software that provide the device with a variety of resources and capabilities including wireless networking capabilities, multimedia capabilities (e.g., viewing video, pictorial content, text, documents, etc.), file sharing resources, and the like. The development of these resources and capabilities is continually growing and expanding.
In recent years mobile computing and/or communication devices have been provided with collaborative applications that enable different mobile devices to communicate with one another, and even share information and/or resources. For instance, some collaborative applications allow two or more mobile devices to share information back and forth, share computing capacities, and even share video or pictorial content. However, in these known collaborative applications, as data is being shared amongst the mobile electronic devices, battery power in these sharing mobile devices may become too low for operation, or battery power may even run out all together. When the battery power becomes too low for efficient operation, or is completely depleted, sharing of data may slow or stop all together.
For individual mobile electronic devices, portable power banks are often used as a battery backup power source. In using a battery backup power bank, it is often the end user that must determine when a mobile device needs recharging. Based on the user's determination of low or no battery power, the end user must then connect the mobile device to the power bank for battery recharge. In these instances the mobile device battery may be completely depleted and require a significant amount of time to recharge, such that, the device may not be ready for use when the end user needs it. Many currently available battery backup power source undesirably only charge one device at a time. While there are known battery backup power banks that charge two mobile devices at the same time, the charging power is split equally amongst the connected devices. This may lead to one or both of these mobile devices not receiving enough power to operate efficiently or completely.
With electronic mobile devices having insufficient power levels after charging with known power packs, the functionality and operational capabilities of these devices is reduced. For instance, the process of transferring media from one mobile device to another mobile device generates hierarchy and relationships between these two devices. These hierarchies and relationships are used to establish which device will carry out which function(s) or operation(s), and may be used at the time generated or stored in memory and cached for later use or reuse. When the transfer of such media fails or is cut short due to one of the devices not have enough battery power, these important hierarchies and relationships between mobile device will not be established and stored for later use. This leads to the time consuming task of rebuilding hierarchies and relationships between mobile devices, and hoping that the connections will not fail again due to insufficient battery power.
Accordingly, needs continue to exist in the art for improved apparatus, systems and methods that manage and allocate different distributions of power levels to different mobile devices, followed by discharging these different power charges to the mobile devices for continuously maintaining a battery charge on the devices so that each device has sufficient battery power for completing a task/function when it is needed for use.